Sztylet Yul Kʼchaum
Odłamek duszy demona, znanego jako Krwawy Obdzieracz, został zaklęty w sztylecie Yul Kʼchaum. Nawet wypowiadanie tak złowróżbnej nazwy jest niebezpieczne i z tego powodu sztylet określany jest zazwyczaj mianem „artefaktu”. right Artefakt ma formę dużego, ciężkiego sztyletu wykonanego z żelaza i zaopatrzonego w rękojeść z kutego brązu. Ostrze sztyletu przechodzi przez usta czaszki — pozornie ludzkiej, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę faktu, że ma ona trzy oczodoły. Tylna część czaszki została usunięta, a pozostawiona część tworzy jelec koszowy chroniący dłoń. Na ostrzu wygrawerowane zostały trzy runy Chaosu: Wielkiego Demona, Dodatkowego Oka oraz Krwiopuszcza Khorna. Nikt nie chce opowiadać legend związanych ze sztyletem. Ci, którzy cokolwiek wiedzą na ten temat, bledną na samą wzmiankę o artefakcie i powiedzą ciekawskim, że lepiej będzie dla nich, żeby niczego nie wiedzieli. Wspomną, że sztylet deprawuje wszystkich, którzy go używają, i wywołuje u ludzi nieopanowaną żądzę przelewania krwi. Sztylet ożywia fragment demona Xathrodoxa Krwawego Obdzieracza, a niedawne zniszczenie innego artefaktu w Middenheim częściowo go przebudziło. Demon zaczął wzywać siły Chaosu, aby przybyły i uwolniły go z zamknięcia. Obecnie sztylet jest tylko częściowo przebudzony i wygląda zwyczajnie, choć oczywiście dla normalnego obywatela Imperium jest to wygląd odrażający i bluźnierczy. Jeśli ktoś okaże się na tyle głupi, aby użyć sztyletu w walce, będzie trafiał zadziwiająco często, a zadawane przez niego obrażenia będą dotkliwsze i przebiją każdy pancerz. Jednakże człowiek używający sztyletu od razu wpada w szał bojowy i traci zdolność odróżniania wrogów od przyjaciół. Zaatakowanie sprzymierzeńca w tym stanie oznacza wpadnięcie w objęcia obłędu, gdy tylko właściciel artefaktu zda sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Jeśli artefakt zostanie w pełni przebudzony, oczodoły czaszki zaczną lśnić złowrogim, czerwonym światłem, a uwięziony wewnątrz demon zacznie szeptać do osoby, która dotknie przedmiotu. Każdej nocy będzie próbował nakłonić noszącego sztylet, aby zaatakował osoby znajdujące się w pobliżu. Za dnia można łatwo opierać się podszeptom, ale przeciwstawienie się głosom we śnie może sprawić pewien problem. Człowiek, który przegra wewnętrzną walkę, wstaje na wpół rozbudzony, chwyta za sztylet i wpada w szał bojowy. Przebudzone ostrze działa tak samo jak zwykłe, ale dodatkowo stara się swoimi ruchami obronić posiadacza. Jeśli osoba władająca artefaktem zabije za jego pomocą dowolną inteligentną istotę, jej rany same się zasklepią oraz, o ile już nie jest sługą Niszczycielskich Potęg, wpadnie w szaleństwo, gdy życie ofiary zostanie wyssane przez ostrze i przelane w ciało zabójcy. Najbardziej prawdopodobne są dwie sytuacje, w których demon zaklęty w sztylecie całkowicie się przebudzi. Pierwsza to przypadek, gdy wezwanym przez artefakt zwierzoludziom uda się zabrać go z krypty Kolegium Światła. Druga ewentualność to efekt przeprowadzenia przez Wolfganga Scheunachta heretyckiego rytuału, w którym poniesie on porażkę i jego dusza zostanie wchłonięta przez artefakt. W tym drugim przypadku przebudzony sztylet będzie jeszcze potężniejszy i umożliwi używającej go osobie szybsze reagowanie na wydarzenia w walce. Obecnie sztylet jest już częściowo przebudzony i jego złowroga moc wpływa na osoby znajdujące się w pobliżu. Patrząc na artefakt na język suną się jedynie określenia nacechowane negatywnie; sztylet nie jest dobrze wykonany lub ostry — jest bluźnierczy i wysoce niepokojący. Ostrze może wydawać się pokryte krwią, a oglądający go mogą odnieść wrażenie, że oczy rękojeści bacznie się im przyglądają. Gdy człowiek zobaczy sztylet po raz pierwszy, poczuje przenikającą jego ciało posępną, mroczną moc, jaka kryje się w artefakcie — ta moc wrze ze wściekłości tuż pod powierzchnią, czekając na właściwy moment, żeby wybuchnąć z pełną siłą. To wrażenie dotyka wszystkich, więc osoby oglądające sztylet bledną, a większość cofa się o krok lub dwa. Gdy ktoś zdobędzie artefakt, będzie stale odczuwał jego obecność, dopóki znajduje się on w pobliżu. To jakby ciężki mrok czający się na dnie umysłu. Jeśli posiadacz (idąc za głosem rozsądku) postanowi za wszelką cenę unikać używania sztyletu, artefakt będzie bezustannie wypadał z każdego pojemnika lub kaleczył noszącą go osobę. Zranienia nie będą poważne, ale bolesne. Takie wydarzenia sprawiają wrażenie zupełnie przypadkowych: jeśli sztylet znajdował się w skrzynce, niosąca ją osoba może na przykład potknąć się, wysypując jej zawartość. Źródła Warhammer FRP — Wieże Altdorfu Kategoria:Zbrojownia Chaosu Kategoria:Khorne Kategoria:Magiczne sztylety